Wunder über Wunder
'''Wunder über Wunder '''ist die 20. und somit finale Episode der dritten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 19.05.2008 in den USA und am 04.07.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Ted hat einen schweren Autounfall. Als seine Freunde davon erfahren, stürzen sie in das Krankenhaus, in dem Ted liegt, können ihn allerdings unversehrt dort vorfinden. Sie sind erleichtert, dass es Ted gut geht, jedoch erzählt Ted ihnen, dass er es nun bereut, mit Stella Schluss gemacht zu haben. Am Morgen hatte er nämlich seine Beziehung zu ihr beendet, da sie ihn zu der Hochzeit ihrer Schwester in sechs Monaten eingeladen hatte und er nicht wusste, ob er dafür schon bereit ist. Während des Unfalls hatte er allerdings alles gesehen, dass er liebt und will nun wieder mit Stella zusammen kommen. Stella kommt schon bald in das Krankenhaus und sie und Ted versöhnen sich wieder. Als sie jedoch herausfindet, dass Ted dachte, er hätte mit ihr Schluss gemacht, während sie dachte, sie hätten nur einen Streit gehabt, macht sie tatsächlich mit Ted schluss. Lily ruft Barney an, um ihm zu sagen, dass Ted einen Unfall hatte, jedoch legt Barney auf, bevor Lily ihm sagen kann, dass es Tedthumb|left|344px|Barney im Krankenhaus. gut geht. Barney verlässt eine wichtige Konferenz und rennt zu dem Krankenhaus, da er ein Taxi verpasst hat. Kurz bevor er das Krankenhaus erreicht, wird Barney jedoch von einem Bus erwischt und überlebt nur schwerverletzt. Als Ted sieht, wie besorgt Barney um ihn war, versöhnen sich die Beiden und werden wieder Freunde. Als Lily und Marshall darüber Witze machen, was Barney wohl gesehen hat, sieht Barney Robin an, als sie erwähnen, er hätte das gesehen, dass er liebt. Inzwischen streiten sich Marshall und Robin über die Existenz von Wundern. Marshall erzählt von einigen Wundern, die ihm widerfahren waren (z.B. entkam er einmal knapp einer Verhaftung an einem Flughafen, da der Sicherheitsbeamte, der ihn sonst verhaftet hätte, in der letzten Sekunde seine Schicht beenden musste.), jedoch meint Robin immer noch, es gäbe keine Wunder, sie erzählt dann, wieso sie nicht an Wunder glaubt: Als sie klein war, lag ihr geliebter Hund im Sterben, jedoch konnten ihn ihre Eltern und der Tierarzt angeblich durch eine spezielle Behandlung retten. Eine der Nebenwirkungen der Behandlungen war, dass sich der Hund in eine Schildkröte "verwandelt" hatte. thumb|372px|Ted macht Stella einen Antrag. Als Ted aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wird, geht er sofort zu Stella, die mit ihrer Tochter im ''Kiddy Fun Land ''ist. Ted gibt ihr ein orange-farbenes Plüschkänguru und sagt ihr, er werde ihr geben, was sie braucht. Er erzählt, dass er zehn Minuten an der Greifmaschine verbracht hatte, um einen falschen Diamantring zu gewinnen, jedoch konnte er nur das Känguru bekommen. Stella ist verwundert, da sie nicht weiß, wozu Ted einen falschen Diamantring brauchen sollte und Ted macht Stella schließlich einen Antrag. Fehler *Als Barney vom Bus überfahren wird, sieht man ein "One Way"-Schild im Hintergrund. Der Bus fährt in die falsche Richtung. (Dies ist kein Fehler, man sieht, dass er nur nach rechts schaut, der Bus ist somit falsch in die Straße eingefahren!) *Die Mitarbeiterin des Krankenhauses fragt am Telefon, ob Sie mit Marshall Eriksen sprechen könne. Marshall ist jedoch allein zu Hause und muss den Anruf folglich selbst entgegengenommen haben (zumal es sich vermutlich um sein Mobiltelefon handelt). Aus der Folge Oh Honey wissen wir darüber hinaus, dass Marshall am Telefon sehr höflich ist und einleitend stets seinen vollen Namen nennt. Gaststars *Sarah Chalke als Stella Zinman. Musik *Radiohead - "(Nice Dream)" *The Replacements - "Here Comes a Regular" Anspielungen *Bob Marley wird erwähnt, als ein Kontrolleur Marshalls Tasche aus Amsterdam untersuchen will. Eine Andeutung, wegen Marleys teilweise starken Marihuanakonsums. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Ted und Stella frühstücken in einem Restaurant namens Popover Pantry. Dies ist dasselbe Restaurant, in dem Marshall und Brad in der Folge Das ideale Paar gebruncht hatten. *Stellas Reaktion auf Teds Antrag ist in der Episode Kennen wir uns? der Staffel 4 zu sehen. *Ted hat nicht mit Barney gesprochen, da er in der Folge Die Ziege herausgefunden hat, dass er mit Robin geschlafen hatte. *Barney bezeichnet sich als Teds besten Freund. *Ted sagt Marshall, er hätte zu Stella nicht "Ich will Schluss machen!" gesagt, da man so etwas nicht sagen könnte, obwohl er dies in der Folge Gutes altes Hemd tat. *Barney trägt in einem Teil dieser Episode keinen Anzug. *Als Marshall Barneys Überleben als ein Wunder bezeichnet, macht Robin dasselbe Furzgeräusch wie in der Folge Roboter gegen Wrestler. *Die Szene, in der Barney von einem Bus überfahren wird, taucht in der Episode Verhext - Teil 1 wieder auf. Das Erlebnis ist der Grund für Barneys großen Respekt vor den ''Verhext-''Schwüren. Sonstiges *Ted sagt, dass er, als er den Unfall hatte, alles gesehen hat, was er liebt. Auch Barney. Warum hat er dann gesagt, dass sie keine Freunde mehr sind? High-Fives *Marshall gibt Barney eine Verbands-Five. Dafür hatte sich Barney speziell eingipsen lassen. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden in denen Barney keinen Anzug trägt